


Funeral

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Frank Sullivan’s funeral is tomorrow. Will Jack go?





	Funeral

Jack didn’t move from his place at the Jacob’s family dinner table, not even several minutes after the food had been carried away, and most of the family had drifted off to their normal evening activities. Jack sat with his chin in his hands, watching the flickering of the oil lamp in the center of the table. David sat in a similar position, watching the play of light and shadows against Jack’s face. He looked ridiculously young, in spite of the dark circles under his eyes, and the haggard ghost of a beard that had grown over the last five days.

“Have you decided? About the funeral tomorrow?” David kept his voice purposefully low. His family were pretending not to listen, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t hear.

“Nope.”

“When are you going to decide?”

“Tomorrow, most like. When I get there. If I get there.”

David frowned. Jack looked away, towards the window, which was always dangerous in David’s estimation. He didn’t want Jack alone right now.

“Stay here tonight,” David offered. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it. Jack stood up, pulled the brim of his hat down a little lower on his head, waited just a split second with his hands in his pockets.

“The other fellas will wonder where I is,” he said at last.

“Fine. Then I’m coming back with you.”

For a moment Jack looked at David, like he couldn’t quite decide whether or not he was real. A hint of a smile appeared on his face.

David nodded firmly, and ran to get his coat.


End file.
